School days of Drama
by BrittanyMiller329
Summary: Summer comes to an end and my sisters, and our boyfriends the Chipmunks know that the time of relaxation is over. Also a new take on when relationships get to the next level testing how strong we are! read on and see!
1. Chapter 1

School days of Drama

Ch1

"To Be Trusted or Not"

Saturday morning I woke up and looked at my calendar realizing Monday was school. My peace of mind was officially over and I shook my head.

'Joy back to drama central and the aggravation and jealousy of Alvin's groupies trash talking me cause I was his girl.'

Jeanette entered and looked at me.

"Wow Britt you're up early….you usually sleep in till 12pm. What's the matter?"

I looked at my cell and looked on the last phone call I made and realized it was Alvin's cell. I scratched my head in confusion.

"Umm Jeanie if I'm not mistaken we were in the studio recording when this call was made."

She looked at my cell.

"Oh my you're right Britt. I know it's early but if I was you I'd call Alvin to see what was said in that conversation. The same night this call was made we were in the studio and Tabitha was in your room and had access to your cell and Alvin's personal cell#!"

I looked at the time and dialed Alvin's cell. He answered.

'Oh you decide to call me after you dumped me a few days ago without any explanation! I don't know what I did to you that was so wrong that you had to break up with me over the phone. Britt I don't want to talk to you right now I'm so depressed and have had my heart broken to pieces after losing you. After all the things we were through and me giving you my everything you go and do this to me!! How can you be so heartless and just end so many years of the love we shared!! ALVIN OUT!'

I heard his cell slam and stared into space feeling my face turn red…ready to kill my best friend!! Jeanette saw my face and backed away hiding behind Eleanor. At that moment Tabitha showed up and looked.

"Hey Britt I bet you're so relieved that you ended it with him he was the wrong guy for you!! There are so many guys out there that will treat you so much better than he ever did! So concerned about his popularity, that big ego he has and how much of an insensitive fur ball he truly is!! You're a cheerleader and can date the line backer of our team!! Brittany why are you so upset that was the best thing you could've done by dumping him he makes you cry and doesn't show you the affection a boyfriend is supposed to show their girlfriend! You know I'm right and didn't have the guts to do it so I took the liberty and used your cell practicing my impersonation of you and saved you the trouble!! Shall we go celebrate ladies at the mall of Brittany's single life!! As a rock star is supposed to be!!"

I glared at her and yelled.

"Excuse me since when do I need my best friend to tell me who I should and should not date! I have been with him so many years and have gone through so much with him, my sisters, and his brothers! He is the only guy that ever made me feel loved and gave me the sense of security needed in a relationship being a rock star and the lead singer of The Chipettes! The only guy who loved me for who I am inside and not my fame and you go and stab me in my back….using my cell and calling him to pretend you are me and dump him!! We've been together since Elementary school Tabitha and another thing you might think he doesn't treat me right but here's an update. He treated me so well, showed me all the love I needed after the rough childhood my sisters and I faced see this on my ring finger it's a Promise Ring a symbol of how strong our love is and you go and do this!! I'm so depressed right now that you better consider yourself lucky I am not going to beat the daylights out of you for dumping my soul mate!!! Now move out of my way so I can go repair the damage you have caused!!! Get out of my way now!!! I was so angry that I pushed her out of the way…got dressed and grabbed my car keys from the ring in the kitchen. Then I drove toward the boys' house.

Simon answered the door.

"Brittany you are the last person he wants to see right now! How can you just dump him like that…doesn't that promise ring mean anything to you? Do you have any idea how depressed you have made him and we start school Monday and he has no girlfriend? How could you be so heartless and dump him over the phone? You have hurt our brother and made us all very angry with you!"

I looked.

"But Simon I didn't dump your brother. It wasn't me who called him I was in the recording session with my sisters and let Tabitha hold my cell! If It was me I wouldn't be here on your door step to come and see your brother or still have my promise ring on my finger! You have to believe me I would never dump your brother he means too much to me that I would be lost if we ever broke up!! Simon please let me talk to him….let me try and fix the damage Tabitha has caused!! I am begging you to believe me I am your best friend and your girlfriend's older sister I wouldn't lie to you!! Please Simon!"

Theodore looked into my eyes and stared.

"She is telling the truth Simon let her in. I didn't think it was Brittany and tried to tell you and Alvin that but you two told me to shut up and I did. I liked my face where it was at that time! She still has his promise ring on her finger and has been crying! See look for yourself and she cleaned it to!! Ooh very shiny…let her go up and see him!"

Simon moved and let me go up the stairs to knock on Alvin's bedroom door.

"Alvin it's me Brittany please open the door I have to talk to you. It wasn't me who made that call it was probably Tabitha. She hates the fact that we are together. When that call was made I was in the studio working on songs for our album. I could never break your heart you mean too much to me for me to ever do such a thing. Alvin please you have to believe me."

He opens his door glaring at me.

"Why should I believe you? That was your voice I heard that night and no one else but you, your sisters, my brothers, and our friends have my cell # so don't give me that! I just wish I knew what I did that was so wrong for you to go and dump me over the phone and not in person!! You have ripped out my heart and stomped on it Brittany! How can you stand there and tell me to believe you! We're together for years Brittany I think I know your voice by now!! I don't even want to look at you right now just leave me, alone! He slammed the door in my face and blasted his stereo.

I entered his room and shut off his stereo glaring at him.

"That wasn't me Alvin I was not by my cell that night!! Now stop being like this and listen to me…Tabitha can impersonate me well and was the one who called you! Now you replay that message I supposedly left you on your answering machine and watch how I'm going to prove it to you it wasn't me!! Now give me your cell and stop acting so immature!! I said give it to me now Alvin!!"

He handed me his cell and played the message over that was left on his answering machine….I took out a recording of Tabitha impersonating me after cheer leading practice Friday night…..and he looked at me shaking his head.

"Oh man it was her that left that message on my answering machine. Why would she do such a thing? I thought she was your best friend Britt? Why would she take your cell and pretend to be you and call my cell? I mean call me being you and breaking up with me over the phone?"

I shook my head and looked at him.

"If I knew I'd be more than glad to tell you. All I do know is she betrayed my trust and will not stop at anything to break us up? What should I do Alvin…how can she do that to me and I actually thought she could be trusted? Alvin all because of our fame all we face is drama maybe I should just get home schooled. It's too much for me to deal with. I mean face it we just can't win."

He looked at me and signaled me to lie on the bed next to him and brushed my bangs back.

"Britt I know it's hard but we have to remain strong we can't let the drama break us apart. We are truly in love and nothing anyone does or says will make me change my mind that you are the only one I can ever love. But you have to go half with me on this…..and ignore the drama. We're sophomores now and only have 3 years left till we enter the real world. We have been through too much to just fall apart like this. I love you so much Brittany."

I smiled and rested my head on his chest holding him tightly.

"Yes I know you do and I also love you so much Alvin. I won't let the drama get to me. Are we still going to the mall for school shopping like we normally do?"

He smiled and laughed.

"Yes of course its tradition. I won't break tradition. Well let's go pick up your sisters then. Simon and Theodore come on we're going to get the girls. We're taking my car…Bye Dave see you later."

We all got in Alvin's car and my sisters were already outside waiting. Then he pulled out carefully and drove towards the mall while I played with his radio. He found a parking space and made sure he was in the space straight in. Then as we exited his car the 6 of us put our shades on and he locked up his car arming the alarm placing his car keys in his pocket by his wallet. Then he took my hand and his brothers took my sisters' hands as we entered the mall. That backstabber Tabitha ran after us.

"Hey guys wait up. I got my mom's car today and decided to hang with you 6 at the mall."

Alvin turned and glared.

"You have your nerve trying to hang out with us…when you tried to break me and Brittany up? Let me clue you in Tabitha I am not the insensitive rock star you are trying to make me look like! I am Brittany's boyfriend and love her very much…we have been together since the 4th grade!! And have gone through too much to let people like you get in between us…..now either be our friend and deal with it or just stop talking to us. Because I have about had it with all your games you are a groupie and I hate when they try to get with me!! Especially when one is supposed to be my girl's best friend! Now enough….."

Simon laughed.

"Ooh you got told off Tabitha. O I'd advise you to stop the bull of trying to break us up…cause it won't work…the girls have a promise ring from my brothers and me. So you are wasting your time trying to break us up!! Like Alvin stated a minute ago nothing anyone does or says will make us stop loving the girls so learn to deal with it or don't bother being our friend anymore!! Because the drama is not going to break us up we are in love and our love for one another has grown stronger over the years we've been together!"

Tabitha looked dumbfounded.

"Ok you both made your point! I'm sorry I tried to break you 6 up! I had no idea they were with you that long! Brittany I'm sorry can you ever forgive me? I will never do that again I promise! Please let me join you school shopping. Travis is at work and won't be home till late 2 night. "

I looked at her.

"Fine you can join us but don't you ever pull a stunt like that again. It happens again you will not be forgiven understand?"

She backed away and gulped.

"Yes Brittany I understand and am really sorry. I shouldn't have done that. I was just trying to help you out! I never knew he treated you so well and that you have been with him since Elementary School!!"

We all went from store to store picking out clothes to wear to school as sophomores. 4 hours passed and we ate something in the food court and talked about the upcoming year. When we were done with our lunch we all decided to go on the boardwalk for a stroll beneath the moonlight. Tabitha had to buy 3 Michael Jackson shirts she had 2 specially made and bought a really nice one. Then she bought all 6 of us a shirt. Alvin looked at the bag and opened it.

"Wow Tabitha I like this shirt. Thank you so much he was a dear friend to me and my brothers also my role model. And you got it in red and black…..wow you really shouldn't have and you got Britt the same one you got me. Now we can match. Alright who wants ice cream? Me, Simon, and Theo are buying?"

We continued to walk along the boardwalk and passed 2 ice cream shops…and finally stopped at one and had some ice cream. Alvin and I shared a banana split, Simon and Jeanette shared an ice cream sundae…and Theo and Ellie also shared a banana split like me and Alvin. Tabitha ate a vanilla cone.


	2. Chapter 2

Days of Drama

Ch 2

"So It Begins Yet Again"

Monday morning came and I looked around my room staring at the calendar. I woke up and entered my shower thinking about all the drama we dealt with in our freshmen year. Wondering if my sophomore year would be worse and how much drama I'd have to deal with being Alvin Seville's girlfriend and lead singer of The Chipettes Brittany Miller.

As I dried off and blow dried my hair there was a knock on my bedroom door.

"Britt are you awake yet? Ms. Miller has breakfast out on the table and Alvin and his brothers are already here to have breakfast with us. Can you possibly hurry before your breakfast gets cold?"

I sighed.

"I'll be down in 20 minutes…I have to fix my hair and make up. Jeanette I said I'll be down now go."

She yelled through my door.

"Britt I know you hate school and the drama but we need our education. Me, and Ellie hate school too because of the drama but know we have to go. Brittany you have to cheer up."

I sighed.

"Ok I get it…just let me finish getting ready. Jeanette make sure I have everything in my book bag…..so I can take notes in our new classes and write our supplies. It's the fuchsia Jan sport on the couch in the dining room. I'll be down shortly tell Ms. Miller I only want two waffles and a cup of coffee."

Jeanette sighed.

"Ok Britt no problem. See you at breakfast. "

I finished getting dressed and fixed my hair and did my make up. Then I descended from the stairs and Alvin got out of his chair and pulled mine out kissing me on the cheek.

"Good morning Britt……you look amazing in that out fit. Wow you are even wearing heels."

I smiled and kissed him back.

"Oh thank you Alvin…it's the outfit you bought for me. Yes I know I guess being a teenager I have to start dressing like one right? You also look very fine this morning. I love those white jeans and that shirt go so well together and of course your cap. Good morning Simon and Theodore. "

We all smiled as we ate our breakfast in silence and Simon looked.

"Well at least Theo and I finally got our own cars so we can drive Jeanie and Ellie to school…but have to get our decals before school today."

Alvin just sighed.

"Didn't I specifically tell you both to get them this past Friday? Are you aware how long that line will be at the office? Why don't you ever listen to me especially since I've been driving since our freshman year?"

I just shook my head.

"Alvin calm down…we'll just have to wait for them won't we? Oh I got all our homerooms so we don't have to go to the registrar's office like all the other students especially freshmen."

He just laughed.

"Wow Britt you're something else. I guess all 6 of us have the same homeroom?"

I showed him the paper and he looked and shook his head.

"Ok this is something new. You and I have the same homeroom and our siblings have different classes than us. This is really weird."

Simon took the paper.

"Alvin stop worrying yourself….you and Brittany have the same homeroom…as do me and Jeanette…and also Theodore and Eleanor. But you forget big brother Jeanie and I have a high Iq and are ahead of our class…We have Physics."

Alvin swallowed his orange juice.

"Huh how you're only sophomores? Ok now I'm beyond confused."

I looked at him.

"Alvy calm down its not a big deal. They are smarter than us. Oh we have to get going the bell rings at 7:40am and your brothers have to get their decals."

He looked at his watch and took our dishes to the sink.

"Yes we do….come on people we have to go or we'll be late the 1st day of school. Bye Ms. Miller thanks for the breakfast. We really appreciate it."

My sisters and I ran to our bathrooms and brushed our teeth and then kissed Ms. Miller goodbye and followed the boys out to their cars. Alvin pulled out after his brothers were down the road and put his arm behind my head.

"So we're 10th graders now babe. No more freshmen. Two more years and we're done with High School drama. So have you figured out what our plans for Homecoming are? We're going to the dance right?"

I smiled.

"Alvin Homecoming is 2 months away. Of course we're going but it's too soon to make any plans you silly chipmunk."

He just laughed.

"Its never too early to plan for homecoming Britt. I know people who were planning over the summer."

I just sighed.

"Ok but those were seniors Alvin we're just sophomores. I already picked out my dress but that's it actually. I have to pay for it myself Ms. Miller said its too expensive for her purse. At least I'm 16 now and have access to my money from our shows. That's a lot of money we're talking about Alvy."

He smiled.

"Oh yes it is but you have to be careful on how you spend it. I used our money to buy my car as did my brothers. Speaking of my brothers they're still in line by the registrar's office for their decals. Oh well anyway let's go meet Coco and Jordan. They'll meet up with us later."

He parked the car and put his alarm on. Then he stuck his car keys in his pocket and threw his book bag over his shoulders and took my hand as we walked to go meet our two best friends Jordan and Coco. As we approached Jordan was making out with Coco against Alvin's locker. He looked and cleared his throat.

"Ahem Jordan that is my locker bro yours is next to Simon's move will ya?"

Jordan moved and pushed Coco up against his locker and continued kissing her. Alvin just took my waist and leaned up against his locker with one leg up against it. I grabbed his hands by my waist and smiled. A blonde slut passed us and whistled at Alvin smacking her gum.

"Ooh Seville looking rather tasty this semester…..now when you dump that little baby Miller come look me up and I'll show you how a real woman will love her man!! She blew him a kiss and my face turned red.

"I'm not a baby Sherry I am more mature than you ever will be and you best back off my man or you'll get a beat down Australian style!! Keep walking and pull your skirt down before the boys get sick!!"

Alvin just laughed and kissed my neck gently and my shoulders.

"Ooh Britt that was rather interesting of you to say. But babe she isn't worth you wasting your strength on her…then you'll get suspended, kicked off your squad, and not allowed to go to Homecoming with me. Just ignore girls like that they are just jealous cause we're together and nothing will ever break us apart!! Besides jealous of your looks and your talent!!"

I smiled and kissed him

"Aww Alvin that was sweet of you to say. I love you so much. Oh here they come finally."

Simon approached and held Jeanette's waist as he leaned against his locker. Theodore and Eleanor followed suit. Gillian passed and flicked off Jeanette. Jeanette glared.

"Keep on walking loser!! Yes that is right I got Simon now you're the one who broke his heart!! Don't look at me with that attitude. He's with the right girl and it definitely isn't you!!"

He looked and turned her around toward him.

"Are you going to stop talking or am I going to have to shut you up my precious?"

She smiled slyly.

"I guess you're going to have to shut me up my professor love. Cause I'm not going to stop talking till you do."

He smiled slyly and their lips met and he held her closely as they made out against his locker. Eleanor just giggled.

"Wow I never thought I'd see that coming. Wow its normally Alvin and Brittany in the hall with their lips pressed together like those two. Oh I guess I spoke too soon there they go again. Do they ever breathe?"

Theodore just giggled.

"Why would he want to having a fine looking chipette in his arms like mine right here in front of me. "

From the corner of my eye I saw Theodore push Eleanor against his locker as they kissed. I looked into Alvin's eyes after we broke apart.

"Alvy when do you think we'll get to the next level of our relationship? I mean the intense level that two people who are in love like you and me get to when they least expect it. I have so longed to feel your loving to the fullest."

He looked me in my eyes.

"Hmm that's a good question. But sorry babe I can't answer it. I guess we'll just have to be patient and when we're ready our bodies will let us know. Till then drop the subject!! Ok Brittany."

I sighed smiling kissing him again.

"Ok I will then. I just hope its real soon….my body is yearning for your touch. I love you so much Alvin!"

He smiled and returned my approach.

"So does mine babe every time you're in my arms but we're never alone to get to that level. So I'm assuming it will be awhile till we get there. But know I don't want my 1st to be anyone else but who I have right here in my arms with her lips pressed against mine."

I smiled slyly as we continued to kiss.

"Actually I'll be home alone with my sisters in a week. Ms. Miller is going away with her old group and has decided to leave me in charge for 2 weeks!!"

He looked up.

"Hmm ok what about your sisters won't they be there also?"

I looked.

"Don't worry when the time comes I'll take care of them both I can assure you of that!

The bell ran and Alvin took my hand and we entered our homeroom. After the bell ran I copied the board and so did Alvin but behind me a bunch of girls were trash talking me getting me angry!! Coco threw a few wads of paper at them as our teacher had her back turned away from the class. And next thing we both knew we heard our teacher yelling at those two girls.

"Oh if you and Ms. Jones have a problem please speak up!! I will not tolerate any of my students hurting a girl like you 2 are taking her instead you and Jones to Principal's office right this minute alright!! Move it you 2 now."


	3. Chapter 3

Days of Drama

Ch3

"A Lonely Week

We survived the 1st week of school. My cell rang and it was Simon instead of Alvin.

'Britt its me Simon. Today and the rest of the week you might have to drive your car to school Alvin is sick with the flu.'

I stared and my mouth dropped.

'Oh no he's sick. How is that possible? He was fine Saturday night. Make sure you tell him I hope he feels better soon.'

Simon sighed.

'No problem Britt. I'll tell him before I go pick up Jeanie. Unless you rather drive to school with me and Jeanie I won't mind at all.'

I looked at my calendar realizing I missed the deadline to get my decal for my car.

'Alright Simon I'll ride to school with you and Jeanie. I forgot to get my decal so I could drive my car. See you in a bit…Britt out.'

I grabbed my book bag as I descended from the stairs to eat my breakfast. Then after we finished our breakfast my sisters and I went to brush our teeth and to meet the boys outside. We all hugged Ms. Miller as we exited the house and I watched as Eleanor got in Theo's car and they drove off. Then Jeanie got in the passenger seat and I watched as Simon greeted her with a kiss. I occupied myself with my I pod and a magazine for homecoming dresses as we drove toward the school.

After Simon parked we exited his car and headed toward our lockers with Theo and Ellie. By the lockers we were greeted by Coco and Jordan. Coco looked at me shaking her head.

"Britt don't tell me you and Alvin are fighting again. Where is he?"

Simon sighed.

"Coco he's home with the flu Brittany came to school with me and Jeanie. Brittany don't forget to get Alvin's homework for him so you can take it to him. He can't let his grades drop being on the JV football team. Just like you can't let your grades drop being the captain of The JV squad. Stop worrying about him he'll be fine….he'll be better before you know it. Come on try and cheer up."

I sighed as the bell rang and made my way to my 1st hour alone listening to the stupid groupies laughing at me and talking trash about me.

'Ooh guess what girls we might just have a chance with that fine looking munk now that he dumped that sluttish snob Brittany. It took him long enough to wake up and get rid of her so not good for his image!'

I counted to 10 trying to prevent myself from losing my temper and beating those groupies to the ground Australian style!! The bell finally rang and I exited the classroom trying not to lose my temper as they continued to trash talk me.

The week went by slow and all I could do was hope soon he'd be feeling better and get me through the drama I faced in school because of his absence. Wednesday came and I was getting ready for school when I heard my cell ringing recognizing Alvin's ring tone. I grabbed my cell.

'Darling it's so good to hear your voice. I have missed you so much. How are you feeling?'

He sighed.

'A lot better still coughing and sneezing. Dave said by Friday I should be completely over it. So I'll see you in about 20 minute's babe. I love you Britt; Alvin out.'

I hung up my cell and sighed with relief as I finished getting ready for school. I put my make up on and fixed my hair…making sure I didn't forget to put my perfume on. Then I fixed my bed and grabbed my book bag descending from the stairs for breakfast. I sat at the table and ate my breakfast while both my sisters stared.

"Obviously someone is in a good mood this morning. Is it safe to assume that Alvin is going to school today?"

I smiled after I swallowed my food and took a sip of my orange juice.

"Yes Alvin is going to school today but is still a little sick…why do you ask?"

Jeanette just looked and smiled.

"Oh no reason just glad you're in a good mood I guess. I know how rough it has been since Alvin has been out with the flu….dealing with his stupid groupies trash talking you and laughing cause Alvin hasn't been in. But Britt its part of our stardom sooner or later we're going to have to learn to ignore them and be happy about what we have. The boys, our fame, and of course our talent!! Something they can't take from us."

Eleanor smiled.

"You got that right. Oh we have to brush our teeth the boys will be here any minute."

We all ran to our rooms and brushed our teeth and waited outside for the boys to pull up. Alvin pulled up and opened the door for me smiling.

"Come on Britt we'll be late for school. So how much did you miss me while I was sick? I missed you so much Brittany."

I buckled up and sat back as we drove toward our High School blasting Alvin's bass….

"More than you'll ever know Alvy. All I could think about was how you were feeling and how much I missed being in your arms. In school it has been horrible…your groupies trash talking me saying it's about time you came to your senses and dumped a stuck up snobby slut as myself!! I'm not right for your image…mind you they say this when you're not around and when you are they just flick me off!! Sometimes I hate our fame."

Alvin looked.

"Britt you don't mean that. You love being in the spotlight and so do I. Its just part of being celebrities babe…all we have to do is let the haters hate and keep our relationship strong. Because technically no one especially my groupies can take your talent or me from you. My heart only belongs to you Brittany…and don't let anyone else tell you different. Brittany please calm down babe I'm here now. Come on we're here…."

He parked the car and armed his alarm taking my hand as we entered the school. Jordan and Coco spotted Alvin and ran to where we were standing just talking.

Jordan yelled.

"Yo bro welcome back. We really missed you Alvin. How are you feeling? We know Brittany missed you a great deal! Oh lookie here the groupies that hate Brittany's guts. What's the matter ladies speechless now cause Alvin is back? Go on say what you said to Brittany when Alvin was gone I dare you!! No I didn't think so! Yea you best keep on walking!!!"

Alvin looked.

"Down boy, calm down Jordan just take a deep breath and calm yourself down. I'll deal with it just relax and worry about your own relationship…..Jordan I said stop!! JORDAN!!!"

Jordan gulped and held Coco's waist.

"Ok if you say so bro. So how are you feeling now? We're just glad you're back. So you're ready to make up all that work you missed?"

Alvin sighed as he held my waist.

"Yes Jordan I am….but I did most of it because Brittany here bought my homework and class work to me so I could do it when I started to feel better. I did the majority of it but also have till Friday to catch up. Thanks so much Britt for bringing my work to me. I love you so much babe."

I smiled and grabbed his hands by my waist.

"I know you do and you're very welcome. I also love you 2 Alvy. Oh there's the bell we have to get to class. Jeanette and Eleanor break it up the bell just rang. We all need to get to class. Alvin do something they are going to make us late for homeroom…"

Alvin flicked a paper ball at Simon and Theodore.

"Yo you 2 break it up the bell rang we have to get to class now!!! SIMON and THEODORE!!! I said now!!"

Simon looked.

"Gee talk about moody. Alright we're going to class chill bro will you. See you 2 at lunch bye Alvin and Brittany. Come on my precious we have to get to homeroom. Theodore that means you 2."

Theodore broke apart from Eleanor.

"Oh sorry bout that. See you and Brittany at lunch Alvin, Simon, and Jeanette see you both at lunch. Come on sweet heart Ellie we have to get to class. Bye Jordan and Coco see you at lunch."

Lunchtime came and Alvin and I went to our lockers to put our textbooks away. We closed our lockers and headed to the cafeteria where our siblings and friends were waiting. The boys went to get their lunch after we got our own. I was eating my salad, Jeanie was eating her sub, Coco was eating her pizza, Amanda was playing with her food cause she was on Cloud 9 after her night with Bobby. Miranda also joined us.

"Hey Britt, Jeanie, Coco, and Ellie wuz^. Not much with me just tired of hearing about Amanda's night with Bobby. I mean ever since she got in last night all she has talked about is how wonderful it felt and how alive he made her feel when it ended."

I sighed and sipped my iced tea.

"I can't believe her only after 3 months. That was her decision not mine to make. Anyway wuz^ with you and Mike?"

Miranda sighed.

"Oh same old thing. We go out for dinner, then a movie, and just walk along the boardwalk beneath the moonlight. What about you and Alvin; Britt you two have been together since Elementary school. Just out of curiosity does it ever cross your mind to get to the level Amanda is at with Bobby?"

I shook my head.

"Not really its not a big deal to me really. We've been through so much already and got through it and remained strong. Miranda a relationship is more than getting to 3rd base. Besides I'm a chipmunk and don't need it to know my man loves me."

Alvin and his brothers returned and he looked.

"Hey Miranda how are you? Thanks for sticking up for my Brittany when those groupies were talking trash bout her while I was sick. I heard from Mike you 2 have a very strong relationship just like Britt and I. Ok what's with Amanda?"

Bobby sat next to Amanda and responded.

"Man bro did you pay attention to a word I told you in PE second hour? Or were you just tuning me out cause you didn't wanna hear about it? Alvin; we're at a level I'd never imagine we'd be at so early in our relationship."

Alvin sipped his Gatorade.

"Oh that's why I don't remember I was ignoring you cause you keep asking me what level Britt and I are at. Which is none of your business. I'm with Brittany since Thomas Edison Elementary the 4th grade! I don't need one of my best friends telling me how to be in my relationship with my girl. Do I make myself clear; now drop it and stop asking."

Bobby gulped and ate his lunch in silence while Alvin's brothers, Jordan, and his twin brother Mike stared at him shaking their heads.

Alvin ate his lunch in silence until one of his groupies approached him.

"Oh Alvin why don't you dump that baby for a real woman like me. At least I am not a gold digger like your girl over there. Brittany Miller cheer captain, and the biggest slut in our school!!! Oh and I heard her theme song is Madonna's Material Girl!!!!"

I stopped eating my salad and glared at Stacy.

"I'll give you a material girl you no good, Alvin groupie, sleeps with ever single member of our foot ball team blonde ooh!!! That's it I had it with you and your mouth!!!"

I got up and my face turned red and I lunged for her. Alvin jumped up and grabbed me trying to control my temper!!!

"Britt don't waste your strength on her; will you please calm down, if you fight her you'll stoop to her level, get suspended, and most likely get kicked off your squad Brittany please the principal is coming don't mess it up for us I am begging you. BRITTANY!!!!"

I calmed down and hugged him tightly.

"Oh Alvin I'm sorry but she is really starting to get under my skin. Ever since you have been out sick that's all she does is start with me!!! Talking trash and passing rumors around school about me!!"

He held me close.

"Its alright Brittany I'm here now. But you have to learn to control your temper and try not to fight so much. I love you babe and no one else she's just a groupie that wants to get with me when it won't happen my heart belongs to you. She needs to stop living in her fantasy world!!!"

Stacy ran away in tears but Sara, Coco, Miranda, Amanda, and my sisters laughed.

"Nice one Alvin. So at least you're back in school."

He just looked.

"Yes I am back. Why don't we enjoy our lunch and forget the drama for once? Britt you have to eat."

I sat back down and finished my salad and everyone laughed as Cody came up behind Sara kissing her on the cheek.

"Hey sweetie I just got my lunch switched. Hey Britt, Alvin nice to see you back at school and well again. Hey Simon, Jeanie, Theo, Ellie, Coco, Jordan, Mike, Miranda, Amanda, and Bobby. Wuz^?"

Sara's face lit up and she kissed him back.

"Oh Cody I'm so glad we have the same lunch now. It was so lonely eating lunch by my self while all the other girls were able to eat with their boyfriends."

He looked.

"Yes I know but I'm here now you won't be so lonely. We can have lunch together every day!!"

Sara smiles.

"Oh Cody you're so sweet and all mine. I love you so much."

He looked at her and kissed her.

"I love you too Sara. So what's up anything new? Did I miss any action?"

Alvin looked.

"Umm no what makes you think that? Oh because Stacy is over there crying cause I put her in her place!!! Well yes Brittany almost kicked her butt a few minutes ago after she started on her for no reason at all!!! Lucky for Stacy I was here to control Britt's temper no one else can."

Cody sat down and joined us as we ate our lunch and talked amongst ourselves. The lunch bell rang and the boys took our trays to the compactor and we all met by our lockers to get our text books for our next hour. Alvin and myself had American History….While Theo and Ellie had Home Ec, Simon and Jeanette had Chemistry. As for the others they had PE…which happened to be mine and Alvin's 2nd hour. The class we had before lunch.

Cody grabbed his book bag and put his 4th hour book in it.

"I'm getting my Math book now cause the gym is on the 1st floor and I'm not running up stairs after PE."

Alvin just laughed.

"Whoa Bro then you're out of shape and you're only 15. Too bad you're not athletic like me; I play basketball and JV football!!! Besides I am always on stage rocking the stage for my fans!!!! See you after school Cody! Come on Babe we'll be late for 3rd hour! That won't look good on us you being the cheer leading captain and me the half back for our JV team now will it?"

I smiled as I took his hand.

"No you're right let's get to class see you after school Cody and Sara. Hmm a pool party at my house…Ms. Miller just got a pool in!! Its really nice. See you 2 later."

Sara smiled.

"Ooh a pool party at the Chipettes' house sounds cool!!! We're in for sure see you 2 later."

We watched as Sara ran after Cody and grabbed his hand and smiled at one another.

"Wow they are perfect together!! That was nice of you to hook them up Alvin"

He laughed.

"Well they don't call me the love doctor for no reason. Besides he's one of my best friends and knows how to treat girls especially when they happen to be friends with my #1 Chipette!!"

We walked to 3rd hour hand in hand and everyone stared especially Stacy. I got up and moved to the seat behind Alvin to get away from Stacy because I wanted to hurt her!! As I took my seat I began to count to 10 preventing myself from losing my temper!!! Alvin looked back and glared at Stacy. Then he shook his head and tapped me gently.

"Britt turn around and stop looking back there! Stacy is trying to get you angry so you can go after her and get you suspended!!! Don't let her win…please just ignore her!!! For me and our relationship just ignore her!!"

I sighed and started my class work in silence.


	4. Chapter 4

Days of Drama

Ch4

"Trustworthy or Still Doubting"

School ended finally and Alvin met me by my 4th hour.

"Come on baby girl we have set up for the pool party. Sara, Cody, Coco, Jordan, and everyone else the party is at 5:30pm tonight we'll see you then."

He took my hand and we headed by the lockers to put our textbooks away because we did our homework in our study hall and didn't have any. We waited for our siblings and then all 6 of us left school and headed to our house.

When we got there both Ellie and Theo started on the snacks. Simon and Jeanette started on the decorations while Alvin and I supervised. He looked at me.

"Britt you know that conversation we had before about us? Did you mean what you said about me? Do you think we're ready?"

I shrugged and responded.

"Yes I did but as for if we're ready I'm not sure. I mean we're together since the 4th grade but we are always fighting also. I just don't know Alvin. I love you and would be lost if I would ever lose you, and want you to be my 1st love."

Me smiled and grabbed my waist gently kissing my neck whispering in my ear.

'I also want you to be my 1st love Britt; that's how much you mean to me. As the days pass and we get to be alone my feelings for you grow stronger. All I want to do is push you down to my bed and show you what my love feels like.'

At that I felt my body heat up and gulped.

"Alvin you tell me this now when I have people over. Talk about bad timing."

He looked at the clock.

"The only ones here are our siblings; company isn't due for another 2 hours."

I wanted to take him up on his offer but also knew he was still a little sick. I walked away and grabbed an ice water from the fridge and he grabbed me again.

"Britt I'm not pressuring you just thought you should know why I'm uneasy when we're alone. Don't be angry at me babe. "

He let me go and sneezed. I looked and smiled handing him a tissue.

"Bless you Alvin. Are you sure you're healthy enough for the pool party?"

He blew his nose and then threw out the tissue in the garbage can. After he washed and dried his hands he put his hand by my cheek.

"Yes babe I'm fine stop worrying about me. I will not miss it and let them flirt with you. Besides the worse part of being sick was not being able to hold you in my arms I missed you so much. I know its hard for you in school because of my groupies but you always have to remember this I only love you Brittany Miller no one else. "

At that I smiled and pushed him to the couch and kissed him passionately. He looked up.

"Ok you need to calm down Britt….I think we should maybe take this to your room don't you think? Before they come back inside and start on us. Brittany I'm serious let me up."

Simon entered and stared.

"Didn't you just get over the flu oh great one? I highly doubt making out with your girl right after you got over being sick is logical. What if Brittany gets sick? Then exactly what will you do? You just don't think."

Alvin glared.

"How about a younger brother minds his own business and finishes what he was doing instead of worrying about his older brother!! I think I know what I'm doing…..now stay out of it before I make you!! Move it Simon before I move you myself!!! "

At that Simon gulped and ran back outside helping Jeanette decorate. Alvin sat up on the couch and sipped his ice water. Then I joined him on the couch and stared at the wall."

He looked.

"It just never fails Britt we just can't seem to have any time to be alone without my brother or your big brained sister saying something. Its annoying I swear I love my brother Simon but he gets ridiculous…has to always open his mouth when we make out or just sit and watch a movie or our show."

I nodded at his point.

"Yes I know what you mean. I get aggravated with Jeanette also especially when you're over our house. Now we have this strong feeling when we're together and just can't carry it out because they are constantly around us. It just never fails Alvin I swear. They make it so hard for our relationship to grow stronger. I'm just about to give up."

He looked.

"Whoa back up Brittany; you aren't thinking of dumping me because of it are you? We've been together since the 4th grade don't do this to me please. Brittany you can't be serious; why would you throw what we share away cause of our siblings? Is there someone else? Why would you think of that…how could you think of breaking my heart like Susie did on Valentine's Day!! Brittany don't walk away from me tell me why?"

I looked.

"Alvin why would you even think there is someone else? Maybe we aren't meant to be together all we seem to do is fight and compete in everything we do! That alone is not a healthy relationship and you know this!!! Alvin I just don't know what to do anymore I love you with all my heart but just don't think you feel the same with me!!! I just need some time away from all of this!"

I got up and was about to walk away but he grabbed my hand.

"Brittany don't do something you'll regret. You know for a fact that I'm the only guy for you so stop denying it!! Stop trying to make excuses on why we can't build a stronger relationship! As for the fighting couples fight a lot and have disagreements but that should not stop you from staying with me! No other guy can understand you or the stress you're under with our music careers and the hectic schedules. Brittany don't do this!! You walk away don't you dare come back to me cause I will not take you back do I make myself clear! I have plenty of my fans and girls in our school that would go out with me….and wish they were you! And if you're doubting my loyalty try asking the fans that go to our school what I tell them when they flirt with me and ask me out on dates!!! BRITTANY!!"

I looked at him.

"Its not that; you just don't get it do you? My friends tell me that if we ever take our relationship up a level you will dump me like a hot tamale! I just don't want to take that risk and lose you because I let my guard down…..that's why I need some time away from you. Just let me go and try to understand why I'm doing this!"

He glared.

"No I'm not letting you go I am going to prove all your friends wrong and am not going to drop you as they claim!"

I felt his hand by my cheek as he lifted up my chin. His hand felt so warm like a touch of true love I was picturing it in my mind and felt my body heat up. Then he smiled at me and our lips touched and I felt his hands move inside my shirt as he continued to kiss me passionately. I gulped and wanted to get away from him cause all my self control was about to let loose……afraid that what my friends said would come true and after we finish I'd be a single chipette. Yet I knew I loved him so much and have been through so much…..and wanted it to happen especially with him. At that moment while we were alone even if our siblings were out by the pool getting everything together! We came to the stairs and he kissed me against my bedroom door. I reached behind myself and opened the door closing it as we entered. He continued to kiss me against the door moving his hands inside my shirt lifting it up over my head. My hands moved to where his belt was fastened and I moved his shirt up and slid it off over his head wrapping my arms around him feeling my body descend to my bed. His hands unfastened my bra and his lips moved from mine down my arch to my stomach. I sighed as his lips felt so wet against my skin.

His hands moved to my skirt and he slid it off moving my waistband down after he slid off his jeans and boxers. I gulped as he got on top of me and looked up.

"Alvin I love you so much but am so scared! I never did this before and am so nervous kind of like I'm going to get sick…..I don't think I can. We're not ready I'm too scared……and just can't loosen up. Please try and understand. I can't do this right now."

He looked down at me and kissed me passionately moving his hands down my thighs causing me to sigh. We heard a knock on my bedroom door and I heard Coco's voice.

"Britt we're the 1st ones here are you in there? Brittany?"

He froze and shook his head laying on his back looking at me.

"Britt go get the door you are right we're just not ready. I'll be fine just let me lay here and calm myself down."

I lay on my back and then turned toward him looking.

"Oh my you weren't kidding you are serious about doing this aren't you? You're not mad at me are you?"

He shook his head.

"No Britt of course not. And no I wasn't kidding all I can think about is you and I in that state of mind. But am not going to pressure you…I can see the fear in your eyes I just have to be patient I guess! Just promise me one thing Brittany!"

I looked and continued to stare.

"Promise you what? Alvin tell me please."

He looked and took a deep breath wiping the sweat from his brow and on his chest.

"When you're ready please let me know cause I know I am but can see that you still are a little nervous. I love you Brittany and want you to know you don't have to worry about what they say I am not like that and would never do such a thing like the others. Now please get the door before they drive us both crazy I'll be fine just need a slight nap. Britt go on get your door."

I got up and threw my robe on and exited my room staring.

"Hey Coco and Jordan you 2 are early. Was just laying down taking a nap cause I couldn't seem to sleep last night at all. Why don't you 2 go help Jeanette and Simon decorate? I'll be up in about an hour. I really need a nap."

Coco looked at me suspicious.

"Are you sure you're not getting sick? I mean Britt you've been kissing Alvin and he just got over the flu. You should wait a few days to kiss him just to be safe not sorry."

I looked.

"Coco he is fine just sneezing a little not even coughing. I'm not going to get sick. Trust me on this please. Now please go help Simon and Jeanette with the decorations? "

Jordan looked.

"Ok if you're taking a nap then where is Alvin? His car is still out front. What exactly is he doing while you take a nap?"

Alvin appeared at my bedroom door.

"Lying down in Brittany's bed because I still feel a little dizzy. Jordan I am not going to my house right now because Dave has Claire over for dinner. Now please can you 2 go help Simon and Jeanette with the decorations or help Theo and Ellie with the food? He yawned. We'll be up in an hour. The party isn't for another 2 hours anyway. "

Jordan took Coco's hand.

"Ok Alvin we'll go help Simon and Jeanette. What exactly do you want me to tell him if he asks where you and Brittany are? You know he will."

Alvin looked.

"Tell him we're lying down for an hour! Jordan just tell him I was feeling dizzy and fell asleep in Brittany's bed. Believe me you'll have no problems."

He watched as Jordan and Coco descended from the stairs and then entered my room again staring at me as I lay in my bed still with my robe on. I watched as he locked my bedroom door and took my hair out.

He got back on my bed and I smiled up at him and felt his hands moving to my robe slowly untying it until it fell. His hands felt so soft as they moved around my body. I gazed into his blue eyes and moved my hands to his boxers to the string but stopped myself. He looked down.

"Britt what's the matter? I told you I'm feeling fine what is it now? I told you that you don't have to worry about what your friends say. I will never dump you if we advance our relationship. Brittany talk to me please what is on your mind?"

I looked up and sighed.

"You just got over the flu and you still seem a little weak. I don't think I can do this right now you are still sick. Besides I'm still nervous…please don't be mad at me Alvin just try to understand."

He sighed and lay on his back looking at me holding his head.

"Oh man I feel dizzy right now. Maybe you are right I'm still sick. Maybe I should just stay in your room while you go to the pool party. I doubt Dave wants me in water right now he said I won't be fully recovered till Friday. At that Alvin's cell rang and he reached over and grabbed it answering.

'Alvin you are not going to that pool party you're still sick and if you go in the water you'll get a relapse. And lay off the kissing Brittany she is going to get sick. Don't let me get another phone call from Simon telling me that you are kissing Brittany or thinking of going in the water young man. Or I will ground you and make you come home right now I mean it Alvin.'

Alvin sighed.

'Alright Dave I won't go. Talk to you in a bit and tell Claire I said hi. Bye Alvin out.'

He hung up his cell and I rested my head on his chest as he stroked my forehead gently brushing back my bangs and running his fingers through my long auburn hair. I moved my fingers down his chest and sighed saying.

"You're so muscular now since we were kids. So fine, talented, and all mine I love you so much Alvin and hope when we do advance our relationship it lasts all night long. I don't want to go to the pool party without you…the guys will flirt with me. Alvin are you listening?"

I looked up and realized he fell asleep and just sighed feeling his forehead noticing he had a slight fever. I got up carefully and covered him with my comforter and entered the bathroom to put on my bikini. When I was finished getting ready for the pool party I cleaned off my floor and kissed him on his forehead whispering.

"I hope you feel better soon Alvin I love you. See you after the party."

I exited my room and made my way out to the pool helping my sister and Theo put out the food. Theo looked.

"Britt I told Simon not to call Dave but he told me to shut up. Besides I think I need to talk to your sister Jeanette about my brother. You know Simon's science partner Cindy? Well lately he's been getting close to her and going over her house a lot. And she already text him 3 times and he walked away from your sister."

Jeanette walked over.

"Britt have you seen Simon? I need his help to put up the stereo system. He got a text and disappeared not saying a thing to me. What is Cindy doing here? Can you excuse me for a minute please?"

I watched as Jeanette approached her glaring.

"Can I help you? What do you want and exactly who invited you to the party I despise you and hate the fact that you are my boyfriend's science partner!!! Yes Cindy my boyfriend is Simon Seville and has been since the 4th grade!!!"

At that Simon appeared and Jeanette glared at him with her arms crossed.

"What is she doing here? Why didn't you tell her you were with me since the 4th grade? Answer me Simon before I severely injure you!!! I am not one to get played now answer my question why did you invite her?"

Simon looked.

"Whoa Jeanie calm down will you? I invited her because she is a friend of mine and what do you mean you're not one to get played? Who is playing you? Jeanette you have to calm down I would never do that to you?"

Theodore looked and shook his head trying not to get caught by Simon. Then he text Jeanette. She looked at her cell and scratched her head. Eleanor winked at her and watched every move that Cindy made while Jeanette walked away. I helped Theodore set up the refreshments and Bobby helped me with the stereo system. From the corner of my eye I saw Cindy all over Simon and he didn't do a thing about it. When Jeanette returned Simon pushed Cindy away from him and ran to where Jeanette was. Cindy looked in shock as Simon kissed Jeanette. Then Jeanette spoke after they broke apart.

"Fine if you are telling me the truth then go to the teacher tomorrow and tell him you want a new science partner if I'm the only one you're with. I've been watching her near you Simon and she is always all over you when you're supposed to be working on your project. I don't like the way she looks at you and not at your face either she looks where her eyes don't belong. Somewhere that interests her about you and she does it especially in front of me. Its awfully odd how you always go to her house to do the projects and not at your house when Dave is home….for your sake chipmunk boy you better not be doing what I think you are with her cause I'm not ready!!! I'll be ready when I know I can trust you now go and cool off in the pool!!!"

I watched as Jeanette pushed Simon in the pool and walked away in tears. I ran after Jeanette and Eleanor looked at Theo.

"That was a brave thing to do Teddy bear. It took alot of courage for you to tell my sister about Simon and Cindy. For that I'm very proud of you!!! But also know how hurt Jeanette is. "

Cindy ran over to the pool and helped him out.

"Simon are you alright? What was that all about? How could she possibly know about us? So what are you going to do now?"

Theodore looked.

"I told her that's how she found out Cindy and you knew that Simon was with Jeanette don't play stupid!!! You asked Alvin what Jeanette was to my brother and he told you his girlfriend so stop playing all innocent cause you aren't!! as for you Simon how can you hurt Jeanette like this and with her of all the girls in the school!!! Also you thought you were real slick calling Dave about Alvin wanting to go to the party so he couldn't catch you with Cindy!! Besides what is it to you if Alvin kisses Brittany he is feeling better he missed his girl there is nothing wrong with that just with your mind choosing that blonde over your girl for 4 years!! You disgust me!!"


	5. Chapter 5

Days of Drama

Ch 5

"Stuck Between"

Trevor arrived and I got sent away by Jeanette. He looked concerned.

"Britt where is your sister? She invited me to the party but I don't see her anywhere. Hey Ellie, Theo, Mandy, Bobby, Coco, Sara, Cody, Miranda, Mike, Trisha, and your boyfriend's name again? I forget!! Hey where's Alvin; I thought he'd be here also."

I sighed.

"Unfortunately he still isn't feeling well. He's asleep in my room. Jeanette is in her lab in tears cause of her two timing rock star of a boyfriend over there."

Trevor shook his head and looked at Simon.

"I don't understand how you could cheat on such a wonderful girl like Jeanette. Especially with her; she has slept with basically every single football, and basketball player!! Well all except Alvin!"

Simon looked at Theodore with a confused look.

"Theo I can explain. It happened so fast I really had no idea what happened till after I woke up the next day!! You have to believe me; I didn't mean to hurt Jeanette!"

Theodore just glared.

"Its too late for apologies Simon she is in her lab crying!! The damage is done and there is no turning back!! You cheated on your girlfriend since the 4th grade and with a human!! I am never forgiving you for hurting Jeanette like that and neither will her sisters or Alvin!! You messed up!!"

In the meantime I watched as Trevor made his way to Jeanette's lab and knocked on the door.

"Jeanie it's me Trevor. Are you alright in there? Please open the door Brittany told me what happened and I'm here to cheer you up. Jeanette please let me in."

I watched as my sister opened the door and let him in still in tears. Then she ran into his arms.

"Oh Trevor he cheated on me with his science partner! Hold me please I'm falling apart!! After I gave him all the love I had to give him he went and did this to me; when she used him because of his fame!! What am I going to do?"

He held her closely and stroked her forehead gently.

"Oh Jeanette I can't believe he did this to you. If you were ever my girl I'd never hurt you like he did even if you're a huge rock star! I would treat you the way a boyfriend should treat his girl; and never think of going with another girl. I'd remain true and tell all the other girls to take a hike. You're one in a million in my book…and deserve so much better!! Come on please stop crying and go back to the party with me and don't pay attention to Simon with Cindy! Please Jeanie for me."

She wiped the tears and followed behind Trevor back to the party where Simon stared in surprise as Trevor dove in and Jeanette dove in and swam after him sitting next to him when he rested against the side of the pool where Theodore was holding Eleanor's waist. Cindy was still all over Simon and he didn't do anything still!! I shook my head in disgust and dove in joining my friends in the pool missing Alvin but trying to have a good time. Sara looked as Cody held her.

"Britt; Alvin still isn't feeling well enough to be at the party? That is so bad I know how much you miss him. It's all in your eyes; you must love him very much! Staying with him since the 4th grade! Wait is that a promise ring on your finger; whoa Britt it's so pretty he really must love you! You are so lucky to be Alvin Seville's #1 chipette!!"

Before I could respond Alvin dove in and grabbed me.

"Told you I wouldn't miss the party babe; I feel a lot better now that I took that nap!! Hey Sara and everyone. Jeanette are you alright?"

She sighed and just continued to swim avoiding Simon ready to claw him several times.

"I'm alright Alvin thanks for asking at least you're true to my sister unlike my so called boyfriend all over that blonde little slut over there! Trevor cheered me up I'm here aren't I?"

Alvin laughed.

"Yes at least you are here. I'll take care of Simon tonight mark my words! I knew he would get caught sooner or later…for months they've been seeing one another I just didn't want to tell you cause I know how sensitive you can be Jeanie! Please don't be mad at me I was only trying to protect my girl's younger sister!"

Theodore rang in.

"Its ok Alvin I told Jeanette about Simon and Cindy. She had to know cause what he was doing was wrong! We should tell Dave on him and let him get in trouble. Since he called Dave and told on you…but you aren't going to listen anyway so what's the deal! You are here for your girl because you care about her and love her very much like I care and love my Ellie!!"

Jeanette looked.

"I'm not mad at you Alvin! I understand why you didn't tell me and was very surprised at Theodore for coming to me and telling me. Anyway I had a feeling he was being untrue to me. Because recently he hasn't been looking me in the eyes when he speaks to me and has been getting texts and disappearing on me!! Fine he can have Cindy I'm through with him…Did you hear me Simon!! You can keep her I'm finished with you!! I'm not a part time girlfriend!! I hope you 2 will be very happy together!! Oh and you might want this back to."

She swam over to where Cindy was all over Simon and took off her promise ring and gave it back to him.

"Now its official we're over this promise ring means nothing to me anymore! You betrayed my trust, lied to me, and broke my heart in two!! I hope you're happy with the one you chose to be with cause this chipette is done with you!! Goodbye Simon!!"

She swam back to where we were and we all played a game of water polo!! Well everyone except Simon he got out of the pool and stared at my sister's promise ring. Then he buried his head in his hands. Cindy also got out and started to kiss him passionately.

"Simon why don't we get out of this boring party and go into your room for some fun!! I am longing for your touch what do you say?"

He looked up and pushed her off of him.

"I say go home!! And go take a swim to cool yourself off!! It's over with us Cindy!! I lost the only girl that I actually loved!! I fell for your tricks and lost my precious Jeanette!! Just leave me alone and go find another sex toy cause this chipmunk is done being it!! I should've listened to Alvin's warnings….but no not me think I know it all and look I lost my chipette! Just leave me alone!!"

He pushed her in the pool and ran to his lab in tears I saw it in the corner of my eye. Alvin also seen it and shook his head.

"I warned him so many times babe but he just didn't listen and look what happened? He hurt your sister and she just broke up with him!! Here comes Cindy watch this!!"

Cindy came by us and looked at Alvin.

"Since your nerdy brother just broke it off with me how bout you and I go to your room and have some fun!! The Chipettes can't give you what you want Alvin like a human can!! So what do you say?"

Alvin looked and laughed grabbing me kissing me passionately.

"I say go take a swim and cool down this chipmunk has one girlfriend and it's my Chipette Brittany Miller!! My only true love and soul mate!! The only one I could ever love cause sorry to break it to you but I don't date groupies!! So do us all a favor and leave no one wants you here or haven't you noticed!! Goodbye Cindy!!!"

She ran out of my yard in tears and we went back to our game of water polo! It was me, Alvin, Theo, and Ellie vs. Coco, Jordan, Sara, and Cody….we won 12 to 10 and laughed about our victory!! Alvin jumped from my diving board and dove in swimming after me as I swam away from him. He caught me and dunked me under tickling me making me laugh.

"Alvin stop that you know I'm ticklish, you cheated! Alright chipmunk boy now it's my turn prepare to get dunked!!"

He swam away laughing.

"Yea right have to catch me first babe before you can dunk me…I'm a fast swimmer!!!"

I swam after him and caught him dunking him under and he came back up laughing and tickled me again!! I couldn't stop laughing and kept on trying to stop him but he was to powerful and I couldn't over power him. I didn't really care I was just glad he was in the pool with me. Coco also swam away and Jordan caught her dunking her under causing her to laugh. Jeanette was laughing as Coco came up behind Jordan and dunked him under!! Sara and Cody just relaxed against the side of the pool laughing!! As for Amanda and Bobby they had disappeared into our house and Alvin looked around as he grabbed me and continued to tickle me.

"Hey babe where did Amanda and Bobby get to? They were just there if I'm not mistaken."

Miranda rang in after she dunked Mike under.

"Most likely in the house in the spare room getting busy!! I have to deal with it every time he's over and our parents aren't home! It's like they just don't know when to take a break!! It's rather annoying!!"

At that Jeanette looked.

"Really she's that hooked on Bobby's loving that every time they are alone they end up umm!! Man she better not be doing that in our house Ms. Miller is due any minute now!!"

I corrected her.

"Oh Jeanie dear we are home alone and I'm in charge or did you forget? Ms. Miller is on tour with her old group for 2 weeks Jeanette. We have no parent for the next 2 weeks and its homecoming soon isn't it Alvy?"

He nodded.

"Yes homecoming is next week babe. I already have our reservations for dinner and the key to our hotel room…cause I am a minor and can't drive past 11pm. We will have to stay in a hotel that night. Are you alright with that?"

I smiled slyly.

"Of course I am alright with that. What about you Theo what are yours and Ellie's plans for Homecoming?"

Theodore looked.

"Oh dinner before the dance, and also have to stay in a hotel I to am a minor. Oh no Jeanie what are you going to do?"

Trevor looked and asked my sister.

"Jeanie would you like to be my date for homecoming? I don't want you to be home while your sisters and their boyfriends have fun. Don't worry about me I just want you to go with me."

She looked and nodded.

"Sure Trevor I'll be your date for homecoming. But what will we do after the dance you are also a minor and can't drive after 11pm."

He looked.

"I'll just have to book 2 hotel; rooms instead of one unless you don't mind sharing the room with me that one night. I won't try anything I swear too afraid of your claws!!"

At that she laughed and responded.

"Ok I'll share the room with you that night and thank you for asking me to the dance I would've gone solo you know. But am glad you asked me to be your date!!"

The night ended and we walked Alvin and Theodore out kissing them both goodnight. Alvin looked.

"Are you sure you 3 will be ok tonight? You know I could always ask Dave and Tobey if me and Theo can stay the night. Just to keep you 3 protected!!"

I looked.

"No its ok Alvy we'll be fine…maybe Friday night after your football game. Besides you're still a little sick and would feel more comfortable in your bed. I'll see you in the morning goodnight my love doctor I love you so much."

I kissed him passionately as we came to their front door until Tobey looked out and glared at Alvin. We broke apart and he entered the house. Next was Theodore after he kissed Eleanor passionately by the stoop. She smiled after they broke apart.

"Goodnight my Teddy Bear I love you and will see you in the morning."

Trevor just stared at Jeanette as he got in his car and kissed her on the cheek.

"Thanks for inviting me to the party Jeanie. Have a goodnight and I'll see you tomorrow at school."

She just smiled as she waved goodbye to him and was about to enter the house when Simon approached her. She didn't care and said nothing to him just glared at him and slammed the door in his face. I watched from the window as Simon headed home in tears and with his ears down. I shook my head and my sisters went to bed while I set the house alarm before we all turned in!! Finally after everything was cleaned up and our puppy went out I armed the alarm on the house and headed upstairs to my room to get ready for bed…after I checked on my sisters I went to bed and was out within seconds of hitting the bed. Our puppy curled up in her little ball and fell asleep in her little dog bed.


	6. Chapter 6

Days of Drama

Ch6

"Feelings Escalate"

School ended and Trevor caught up with me and Alvin. The three of us walked toward our lockers and met our friends. Simon gave us such a dirty look and Alvin looked annoyed as he held my waist.

"What is your problem? You know you best not be getting no attitude with me I'm older than you. You're the one that cheated on Jeanette no one else told you to that was your decision so stop taking it out on everyone else. I've about had it with your attitude I'm just your brother!!"

Simon slammed his locker and stormed out of the school toward his car.

"You just don't understand Alvin! None of you understand just leave me alone!! I said I was sorry and meant it but Jeanette doesn't seem to care! Whatever she can have Trevor if he's such a better boyfriend than me. Enjoy your new boyfriend Jeanette I'm out!! None of you bother me!!"

I looked at Alvin and shook my head.

"Wow I never saw Simon like this before. Do you think he'll be alright?"

Alvin looked and shrugged.

"I don't know babe. She had every right to dump him; he bought it upon himself and needs to learn a lesson! It sucks but it has to be done. It isn't going to be the same seeing Jeanette in another guy's arms. We have been together since the 3rd grade and I just can't believe he hurt your sister this way, He should've walked away or told her no to do the project at our house but no instead he went over there and ended up cheating on his girl since the 3rd grade. "

Jeanette just sighed and watched as Simon got in his car trying not to cry. Trevor held her tightly and she cried into his shirt. Simon sped off at top speed seeing my sister in another guy's arms. Eleanor looked up from kissing Theodore and just shook her head.

"This just isn't right. We have been with you 3 since the 3rd grade and now Simon had to go and hurt my sister and now she has someone new. I don't like this at all. Hold me Theo please."

She started to cry in Theo's shirt and he held her in a tight embrace brushing her bangs back. Then he kissed her and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Sooner or later sweetie Simon will come to his senses and will be with your sister again. But until then we just have to support Jeanie and Trevor ok. I know you don't want to; neither do I, my brother Alvin, or your sister Brittany but we have no choice right now. Jeanette is really hurt and he has to learn about loyalty."

We headed to the mall since it was a half day because of exams. The 6 of us entered the mall after Trevor armed his SUV. Alvin, Theodore, Jeanette, me, and Ellie put our shades on so we wouldn't be recognized.

Trevor shook his head as he saw all the banners announcing the Squeakquel above our heads due out on 12/25 this year. Then he understood why we had our shades on. The only one out of the 3 of them that got a tuxedo was Trevor; Alvin decided on a pair of black dress pants and a red dress shirt and matching dress shoes. Theodore also decided on the same thing but a green dress shirt instead of a red one.

Finally we went to get our dresses. We went to our favorite store in the entire mall. Alvin sat and waited while I tried on so many dresses. He looked at his watch.

"Britt will you please just pick one? We have our game tonight babe and still have to drive up to the school we are playing at. You tried on 4 dresses and need to pick one. Don't make me get into a fight with you Britt! We haven't fought in a long time. "

I looked at him and asked.

"Which one should I wear I can't choose...Alvin help me please. "

He responded aggravated.

"Anything that isn't strapless or too revealing."

Eleanor and Jeanette went to pay for their dresses and then Ellie sat on Theo's lap. Then she looked at Jeanette.

"Oh man they are going to fight again; why all of a sudden they were getting along so well. "

Jeanette shrugged.

"Why are you asking me? But Alvin is right she is taking a long time to pick a dress."

Eleanor shook her head and just sat and waited in silence what his reaction would be. As for me I felt a fight coming on and wanted to avoid it since we haven't really fought in a long time.

I asked him one more time and he responded in an angry tone.

"Just pick a dress so we can leave already!! BRITTANY!!"

He got me angry and I started to yell.

"Well excuse me for living; I ask for your advice and I get an attitude! Fine how about you go to Homecoming by yourself if you're going to be like that!!"

I stormed out of the store after I got dressed and eh ran after me.

"Princess I'm sorry don't make me go by myself! Just can't choose which dress they all look good on you. Britt please forgive me I'm sorry."

I couldn't stay mad at him and kissed him deeply. He wrapped his arms around me. Then we entered the store hand in hand and I chose the red one with pink on the chest part and went to pay for it. Both my sisters and Theodore sighed with relief. Then my sisters and I got our shoes for our dresses and headed back out to Trevor's SUV….After we put our stuff in the trunk he drove toward our house and dropped off me, Alvin, Ellie, Theo, and Jeanette. We all watched as he kissed her and then drove off. After we took our dresses from the trunk I used my key to unlock the door. Then we all entered and hung our dresses up in our closets. Alvin and Theodore sat in the living room and watched TV while they waited for us.

I had to change my uniform and wear the away one after I took a shower and fixed my hair. As for Eleanor she also took a shower and decided to make some lunch for the 5 of us. Jeanette also took a shower and descended from the stairs fixing her glasses. Eleanor looked at her from the kitchen.

"Jeanie can you give me a hand with the drinks? I made some pizza rolls for us to have for lunch. So what are you going to do? Is Trevor your new boyfriend?"

Jeanette poured the drinks and shrugged.

"I don't know Ellie. Even though Simon cheated on me I still love him. I don't think I can really have a new b/f after being with mine for such a long time. Maybe you can help me decide. Do you think I should give Trevor a chance to be with me? I mean Ellie he's a human and I'm a chipmunk; I'm so confused."

I descended from the stairs and sat next to Alvin resting my head on his shoulder. He smiled and leaned over and kissed me deeply moving his hands to my uniform shirt and then back out again as he pushed me down to the love seat. Jeanette entered the living room and looked.

"If you 2 are going to be like that take it to the room or breathe already!! Brittany and Alvin I said breathe!!!"

We broke apart and Alvin fixed his uniform shirt and sat up fixing his cap.

"Sorry bout that I got carried away. Thanks for the drink Jeanette. Trevor does care about you a great deal…I'd say wait till after Homecoming to make your decision."

She handed me my root beer.

"What do you think I should do Britt? What would you do?"

I also sat up and took a sip of my root beer fixing my uniform top.

"I'd give him a chance. I mean he cares about you and is always there when you need him to calm you down. He's a true friend and wants to be with you. I can't make that decision for you Jeanie you have to. Yes sorry about that I also got carried away. Oh we have to get going.

We all finished our drinks and then got in Alvin's car and drove toward the school we had our game at. After Alvin parked the car he and I headed to the field and our siblings went to the bleachers with Trevor. Simon decided not to go to the game and stayed in his lab though Alvin asked him to join us. I joined my squad and Alvin joined his team…..We went over the routine a few times and waited as the rival school's band played their fight song and I yawned. Amanda and Miranda just laughed.

"Wow cheer leaders that can't move what a sight this is!! Hey Britt let's show them how a cheer leader is supposed to move….."

I laughed and fixed my hair and straightened out my uniform…then took my position.

"Alright let's give it to them ladies…..shall we?"

My squad came behind me and we broke it down as they announced our team……When it was Alvin's turn I screamed at the top of my lungs…..That's my baby Alvin Seville The running back for The eagles!!!"

The game began and Alvin grabbed the ball and made the 1st touchdown of the night. We got up and broke it down…..Hey you out there get up out your chair…let's cheer to help our Eagles soar high in the sky!! Lets go Eagles…Lets Go…..Give me an E give an A…now a G….One L…and now give me an E…What does it spell EAGLES!!!!"

The 1st 2 quarters the Eagles kept a 2-1 lead………As they formed a huddle the crowd on our side went crazy chanting!!! EAGLES #1 WILL SOAR TONIGHT!!!"

Half time came up and the home teams cheerleaders took the field for their last chants to the crowd…my squad and I just yawned…Then finally it was our turn…we had to get our crowd really going…..I knew what we had to do……We formed 2 pyramids I was on top of one and Mandy was on top of the other one……EAGLES ARE HOTTHEY CANT BE STOPPED!!!! LETS HELPOUT AND HELP OUR EAGLES SOAR HIGH TO THE SKY!!! EAGLES ARE #1……LETS GO EAGLES SOAR HIGH TONIGHT!!!"

I made a flip off my pyramid and into a back hand spring and came forward waving my pom poms!!! Amanda was next she flipped off her pyramid and did a double back hand spring and used her pom poms to get the crowd going!!!

The 3rd quarter began and we watched as the home team took the ball from wide receiver of The Titans was almost to the goal when Bobby tackled him to the ground and prevented him from making a touch down….But they got a free throw and Alvin and Mike watched every move the guy was making…..He came down the line and Alvin tackled him!!! Our Eagles had the ball and Alvin ran with it avoiding all the players going after him…he picked up speed and made another touchdown putting us ahead by 3!!! The game ended and Alvin's team lifted him up in happiness.

I was so proud of him and so were Amanda and Miranda proud of their boyfriends. The challenge was yet to come our Homecoming game against The Mustangs…undefeated. When they exited the locker room the three of us ran into their arms kissing them deeply. Eleanor just smiled as Theo took her hand. Trevor smiled at Jeanette and she smiled back. Then he kissed her on the cheek and she lifted up his chin and kissed him on the lips.

"Is that a way to kiss your girlfriend Trevor?"

He gulped and started to blush.

"My girlfriend are you serious Jeanie? You are giving me a chance to be your boyfriend?"

Eleanor and Theodore's mouths dropped in surprise.

"What Jeanette and Trevor…..but what about Simon?"

Jeanette looked.

"He cheated on me and still hasn't gotten away from Cindy. He messed up I'm over him….now deal with it both of you? Trevor is my boyfriend now."

I couldn't believe the words coming out of my sister's mouth and Alvin just stared.

"Ok I thought she would wait till after Homecoming but umm was wrong!! Well if you're happy Jeanie we can try to be also…poor Simon! Britt how am I going to break this to my brother?"

I shrugged cause I didn't know what to say to him.

"I don't know but he is bound to find out somehow. I just can't believe she is rushing into a new relationship after recently breaking up with Simon."

Trevor whispered in her ear and she looked.

"Oh Britt and Alvin I'm getting a ride with Trevor we're going to his house to watch some movies…don't wait up for me."

I watched as Jeanette got in Trevor's car and they drove off. Alvin shook his head and Theo looked.

"Umm Alvin and Britt; Ellie and I are going to get an ice cream….we'll see you later."

We watched as Theo and Ellie drove off and Alvin looked at me.

"Well I guess it's just you and me babe tonight. Something we have been hoping for a while now. A night without them driving us both crazy!!"

I laughed as I got in his car and we drove back to our house. I unlocked the door and we both entered. He smiled at me slyly and started to kiss me passionately by the stairs as I was heading to my room to get out of my cheer leading uniform. As we made our way up the stairs toward my room his kisses became more intense and my body ignited with desire by the time we got to my bedroom door. I felt his hands moving up my thighs and sighed.

"Ooh Alvin that feels nice your hands are so soft against my skin….Tonight just may be the night."

He opened my door behind me and locked it as he kissed me against the door moving his hands further up my thighs. Then he kissed me and led me toward my bed moving his hands inside my uniform shirt and sliding it off making it fall to the ground kissing my lips and moving his lips down my arch slowly sliding off my bra straps till they were off my shoulders completely. My hands moved from the side and inside his football jersey and I moved it up and slid it off causing it to fall to the ground. My hands caressed his chest and I smiled up at him. He looked down at me and kissed me passionately moving his hands to my uniform skirt and slid it off making it fall. Then he caressed my stomach and moved his hands to the back where my bra was tightened and he undid the clasps causing it to fall. I sighed as his soft lips moved from mine and down to my chest and my stomach.

I embraced him tightly and moved my hands to his pants and slid them down pulling at the string on his boxers. He grabbed my hand and smiled down at me.

"Are you sure we are ready for this Britt? Are you sure about this? You seem very nervous……and also scared. I will not go any further unless you are willing. I told you once and I'll tell you again I will wait as long as I have to. It's not that much of a big deal to me."

I looked up at him and giggled as I pulled out my hair and let it spread across the pillow as I held him.

"Of course I am nervous Alvin…I have never trusted any guy to go this far. I've never been surer than I am right now. I love you Alvin and long for your touch every single day that passes and you lay next to me after school."

He took a deep breath and slid off his boxers after he slid them off under the sheets and continued to kiss me passionately. I closed my eyes and the entire room just vanished from sight into red and the environment around us became so steamy….Tears rolled down my cheeks as it began slow at 1st…I tried to scream out and he cursed his lips over mine silencing me. I gripped him tightly as the night went on and called his name several times as sweat dripped down my brow soaking my sheets below me.

In the meantime Eleanor and Theodore returned home and Ellie knocked on my bedroom door.

"Britt and Alvin is everything ok? Theo and I are back….we got you each a milkshake. Brittany you in there…"

He paused and gulped rolling off of me and covered himself with the sheet wiping off the sweat dripping off his body and caught his breath. I thought for a second and threw my robe on wiping off the sweat dripping. He looked up and pulled me back down whispering in my ear still out of breath.

"Don't open that door tell your sister we were tired and went to sleep and they woke us up. Brittany don't open that door they will know and I'll get in trouble by Dave. Do you want that?"

I shook my head and yelled.

"You shouldn't have we were so tired that we went right to bed when we came home and you just woke us up. We'll see you 2 in the morning it's pretty late…Ellie has Jeanie checked in with you? My phone is dead and is charging. I told her to check in. Can you call her and ask her what time she will be home and let me know?"

Eleanor sighed.

"Fine give me a minute. Britt she's not answering her cell."

Alvin heard his cell ring and it was Jeanette. He handed it to me. I answered.

'Yes Jeanette; Oh the door is locked just make sure you have your key or Ellie or Theo will let you in. You just woke me and Alvin up we were really tired. Ok Jeanie see you in the morning. Yes I know my cell is dead its on the charger. What you want Trevor to spend the night when you just got with him 2 night? Fine very well but no funny business…Jeanie I have to hang up Alvin's cell is dying. See you in the morning.'

I hung up his cell and he took it. Then he turned it off and put it on the charger. I smiled at him and took off my robe and got back under the sheet with him resting my head on his chest as he caressed my forehead wiping the sweat. He looked at the time.

"Theo I think its time you 2 should be getting to bed the 6 of us have a photo shoot in the morning and we are picking up Ms. Miller at the airport in the afternoon. After Jeanie and Trevor get in you 2 go to bed. I mean it Theo."

Theodore looked.

"Fine you big meanie. Anyway I am tired…come on Ellie let's get to bed. Goodnight Alvin, Brittany, Jeanie, and Trevor see you in the morning."

Jeanette unlocked the door and Trevor entered behind her after he armed his car alarm. Then she put on the alarm and headed up the stairs.

"Come on Trevor don't be shy my room is this way."

Me and Alvin listened as they entered her room and Alvin shook his head.

"I hope your sister doesn't do anything with Trevor. They just got together tonight. I mean we are together for years and just got to this level….Brittany are you listening to me? Britt."

He looked down and seen I had fallen asleep on him holding him tight. I felt the sheet cover our bodies and heard him put my ceiling fan on. He whispered in my ear.

"Goodnight Britt tonight was great I'm glad we made it to this level…Told you my love for you grew stronger over the years. I love you Princess…goodnight and sweet dreams I'll be here when you awake."

I felt his lips and returned his approach still half asleep.

"I am also glad we got here I love you so much my love doctor. See you in the morning and thank you for being patient with me."

In Jeanette's room she entered her bathroom while Trevor waited for her to come to bed. She got in under the covers next to him and kissed him goodnight and shifted her head from her pillow to his muscular chest. He stroked her forehead gently and kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight Jeanie see you in the morning…and thank you for giving me a chance to be with you. "

She smiled and kissed him passionately.

"Goodnight Trevor and you're welcome. Thank you for being there for me after Simon cheated on me…..its not easy being a huge rock star and finding a guy who actually cares about you and not your fame. See you in the morning Trevor!"

Then she fell asleep on him and eh fell asleep shortly after. In Eleanor's room her and Theo were already fast asleep. Alvin finally fell asleep holding my soft body in his arms and I felt so secure sleeping next to him after we made love after being together so long.


	7. Chapter 7

Days of Drama

Ch 7

"Thanksgiving Break"

Thanksgiving afternoon my cell rang and it was Alvin I had just wakened up and heard his ring tone.

'Oh Alvy hey how are you? Oh yes of course I'd love to go pick up your relatives with you. I slept well I suppose. Okay I will be ready in 15 minutes. See you in a bit Alvin. Brittany out love you.'

Around 12:15pm that afternoon Alvin and I went to the airport to get his relatives while my sisters waited for Vinny to come over. As we drove Alvin looked at me.

"You know Britt my grandparents haven't seen you in a while they might be surprised on much you have grown. Don't be alarmed if they ask why we're engaged at such a young age. I'll explain to them its only a promise ring."

I played with his stereo and looked out of the window as we drove toward the airport. After we found a parking spot Alvin grabbed my hand and we made our way to the terminal they were arriving at. I spotted his Aunt Jackie being pushed by his grandmother and remained still for a while not really talking. He smiled at his relatives.

"Hey Auntie Jackie,Grandma , and Grandpa…..this is my girlfriend Brittany Wilson, Oh Auntie Jackie let me take that pop corn from you while Britt helps you in the car."

I laughed as Alvin took the tin and stared. He put it in his trunk with the rest of the luggage. Then he helped me close his Aunt's wheelchair. I helped her in the car and made sure she was in before I closed the passenger door. After everyone was in the car and buckled Alvin pulled out carefully. His Aunt looked at me.

"Wow you're a very pretty young lady. My nephew has very good taste If I say so myself. What is your name again I didn't quite catch it. Alvin engaged at such a young age does your father know?"

Alvin shook his head as we came to the red light.

"No of course we're not engaged Dave would kill me and then Claire would kill us both. We're almost there Aunt Jackie. Actually we are home….Britt call the house and have my brothers come out and help me with the luggage and Toby to help Auntie Jackie.*

I picked up my cell and Simon picked up.

'Okay we're coming out now. Toby come on we have to help Alvin and Brittany. Theodore stop stuffing your face and give us a hand will you?"

Theodore stopped eating and scurried out the front door to help Alvin and Simon bring the luggage in. I watched as they bought the luggage in the 2 guest bedrooms… I looked at my watch and checked my cell.

"Ellie has Jeanette called you at all to let us know what time she'll be home? I mean its now 12:30pm and she's been gone since 930am this morning."

Simon looked up.

"She's probably having a blast with her new boyfriend yet I have a bad feeling especially when his parents are out of town for the week. Yes Brittany all week he's home alone and was whispering to Ryan about some money he bet at lunch today."

Simon grabbed his car keys and Dave looked.

"Simon where are you going? There is still a lot to do though we have company…hey mom and dad. I watch as Dave hugs his parents. Then think about our parents and try not to cry holding my locket close.

Alvin looks as he descends from the stairs.

"Britt sweetie were you crying? What is that you got in your fingers can I see?"

I got on the defensive.

"No you can't its private. I don't show anyone this."

Alvin looks.

"Not even your boyfriend since the 4th grade. Brittany let me see please."

I looked and handed Alvin my locket opening it.

"See the 5 of us that's our family. See me in the pink , Jeanette in purple and tiny Ellie here Spring Green. See that beautiful female chipmunk that is our mom….I take after her I suppose…the perfect body. And temper to match hers."

Alvin held me close.

"Oh Britt you really had a rough childhood seeing both your parents killed."

I closed my locket and buried my head in his shirt.

"Yes I know Alvin a very rough childhood. When it thunders I hear the gun shots that killed both our parents and wake up crying. Then have a hard time falling back to sleep remembering the gruesome scene of my parents lying in their own blood. Then grabbing both my sisters and running as fast as my legs could carry me. Until a little blonde Australian girl picked us up and took us in. And of course then I met you and couldn't be happier being loved by you."

He smiled.

"You mean Olivia right? She's really nice girl and I'm glad she took you 3 in. Come on Brittany we have to set the table hey where'd Simon go? He was supposed to help me move this table? Dave can you help me with this I am strong but not that strong."

Dave helped Alvin move the table to the dining room and we set the table together after I put the table cloth on. Theodore and Eleanor were in the kitchen baking pies. Toby was preoccupied with his game like usual until Grandpa Seville took it from him.

"Toby no video games until after we eat young man. Ooh those pies sure smell good."

In the meantime Simon drove by Trevor's house and saw Jeanette's claws coming out as he moved down toward her. He parked his car and ran out like a mad chipmunk…..Then he came up behind Trevor and clawed him.

"Do you know what the word no is? What's the matter Trevor bet your buds she'd sleep with you? Well I guess you were wrong….and will get my claws where they will count if you don't let her go right now and scram!!"

Trevor laughed.

"Like I'm afraid of a nerdy shorty like you. You don't scare me and she dumped you Simon. Alvin isn't here to defend you Simon what are you going to do now!! You really think you have a chance against me when you're 10 inches tall?"

Simon glared.

"I may be 10 inches tall but not stupid like you. Now leave obviously you're not wanted or haven't you noticed!"

Trevor ran away and Jeanette gave Simon her paw when he offered to help her up. After he helped her off the ground she fell into his arms hugging him tightly.

"Oh Simon how much I have missed you! Can we please get back together? I don't feel loved when I'm away from you. Let's face it you're not human and also make mistakes. The only mistake I ever made was dumping you. Can you ever forgive me?"

He smiled slyly.

"Under one condition this goes back where it belongs and we work on loyalty well me not you ."

He put the promise ring back on her finger and drove back toward the house. After he parked they entered hand in hand and all 4 of us sighed with relief….We all ate down and ate our dinner in silence. Alvin and I helped wash the dishes while the others straightened up the dining room.

Later that night the 6 of us had fallen asleep on the couches and me and Alvin on the love seat. Dave covered all 6 of us and headed up to hi room after Claire left and went home not disturbing u as we slept soundly in the boys' arms.


End file.
